


The Greatest Struggle

by MidNightWriter42



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Bro!Katakuri, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sibling!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: Despite his notorious status and bounty, Charlotte Katakuri is not a morning person and one sibling has to deal with it, every morning.





	The Greatest Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fic. Nothing serious.

Being apart of the Big Mom pirates was a difficult job but being apart of the Charlotte Family was even tougher. With a mother that favored the strong and shunned the weak, it was no surprise that most of your siblings also picked up this mentality, with only a few exceptions.

Being born weaker than the rest of your siblings, you were often viewed as the runt of the litter. Someone to be picked on and harassed by those who were deemed ‘useful’ by your mother. Often you’d avoid your siblings as much as you could, but that didn’t prevent any of the occasional beatings, which had left you with more than a few scars over the years.

Among your crazy strong family, the only trait that you shared with your mother was the shade of her hair and nothing more. Compared to the rest of your siblings, you were simply ‘normal.’ But, surely if you appeared so normal, you’d be able to make friends outside of the family, right?

Nope. The second anyone would hear your last name, they’d flee as far as they could from you.

Despite all the hardships you faced, there were a few that offered you solace. Those being your older siblings, Perospero, Smoothie, Brulee and of course, Katakuri.

While each and every one of them offered you a safe and protected place to stay, there was one that you always found yourself naturally gravitating towards, Katakuri. Looking upon your brother, you never felt the same fear that he inspired in others nor did you put him on a pedestal like others who perceived him as perfect.

You knew that he wasn’t. As you sometimes saw the person that he truly was. You cherished those moments deeply, knowing that among all of your siblings, he was only truly relaxed around you.

Like most of your siblings though, you weren’t allowed to laze around all day, so soon you had to find a way to be useful to the family. While you couldn’t fight or become a chef, thanks to your horribly poor cooking skills, there was little you could actually do.

But, Katakuri once again saved you from another round of torment, when he gruffly proclaimed that you are his assistant, leaving no room for argument. Much to the chagrin of your little sister, Flampe, which you noted with absolute glee. Mama was just happy that you’d be out of her hair.

 

Being his assistant was surprisingly easy, as often you’d simply have to keep him company and remind him of the odd thing every now and then. However, because you’d have to spend more time with him than you used to, you began to notice a few of his bad habits.

Like how impossible it was to try and get him up in the morning.

\--------------------------------------

With much effort, you slowly pushed open the massive door to your brother’s room. Peeking in, you look around the room for a second. Everything was perfectly proportioned for Katakuri’s impressive height, one that was vastly different from your own standard height.

It was then that you hear a low rumble echo through the room, the huge lump on the plush bed shifted slightly before becoming still once more. Ah, there is your target.

Curled up beneath the plush maroon blankets, Katakuri lay still fast asleep despite the morning light coming in through the window. You huffed and place your hands on your hips from your place by the door. It was then that you took a running start, jumped and grappled onto the side of the mattress before shimmying your way up to the top of the bed.

From the foot of the bed, you called for your brother, just to see what sort of stat you were dealing with right now.

“Kuri-nii? Kuri-nii, are you alive?” you couldn’t help the slight joking tone in your voice.

All you got in reply was another low grumble that reverberated through the bed, a sure sign that he was in limbo between being awake and asleep. So, you slowly and carefully make your way to the head of the bed, where you knew that Katakuri was beneath the many blankets. Being mindful of your older siblings long limbs as you went.

The closer that you got to the top of the bed, you could hear Katakuri grumbling again, apparently unhappy that you were badgering him. While a lesser individual would’ve run away in fear, you persisted.

Sitting down cross-legged on the pillow beside his head, you called once more. A final warning before you’d do the most horrible thing, lifting the blankets and rudely exposing him to the morning light. The last resort.

“Last warning, Kuri-nii. I’m gonna lift the blankets if you don’t wake up~”

After receiving no reply for a few moments, you sighed and gripped the blanket and promptly lifted it up. Exposing his face to the sun, you watched with amusement as your supposedly ‘perfect’ older brother scrunch up his face and blearily opened one eye to look at you. Suddenly, his mouth gaped wide in a yawn, revealing more of his sharp fangs before he nuzzled back into his pillow, glaring at you slightly from where he lay.

“What time is it?” he rumbled.

“About 6 or so.”

“Nope, too early.”

“What?”

Suddenly his large hand emerged from his nest of blankets and he firmly gripped your torso, not enough to hurt but tight enough so you couldn’t wiggle out. Then he promptly pulls you under the covers and close to his chest where he curls around you. All the while, you simply let out an indignant squawk before struggling against his grip.

And now you were trapped.

“Kuri-nii! We have to get up!” you reached up and pushed at his lower jaw. “Mama will wanna see us soon!” you tried to squirm out of his grip.

Despite, your best efforts, he merely pulls you up so you are under his chin and comfortably resting half on the pillow. The warmth from Katakuri and the heavy blankets around you was slowly getting to you and eventually, your struggles stop completely. With your eyelids steadily growing heavier and heavier, you were finding it more and more difficult to stay awake.

With the odd rumble from Katakuri, he gently rubbed the top of your head with his thumb before he found you rolling over and curling into him.

“Alright…” you grumbled in defeat. “Five minutes and that’s all.”

Not even five minutes later, the two of your were completely out.

 

While the two of you snored away, two more figures walk into the room. Curious as to why the usually punctual Katakuri was late to their meeting.

It was Perospero-nii and Smoothie-nee!

The two couldn’t help but grin to themselves as they carefully lifted the blanket a little to reveal the two sleeping bodies beneath. Sharing a grin, the two couldn’t bring it upon themselves to wake them.


End file.
